-THE LITTLE MERMAID-
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Kurumi es una sirena que siempre ha sentido que su vida en el mar es solitaria. Un día se enamora de un príncipe después de salvarlo de ahogarse, y en su desesperación busca a la bruja del mar para que cambie su hermosa cola por un par de piernas. Sacrificará todo con tal de estar a su lado, ¿Gash escuchará su cantar…en lo profundo el mar?
1. Prólogo

**-THE LITTLE MERMAID-**

 **Episodio I: "Prólogo"**

 _"Ese día te miré, tan encantador, tan elegante…y sin querer me enamoré a primera vista de ti. He cantado para ti desde entonces, pero simplemente mi voz no te alcanza. Te he mirado desde la profundidad de mi hogar soñando con el día en que podamos estar juntos._

 _¿Sabes? No importa cuánto dolor deba sentir, mientras estés a mi lado podré soportarlo, incluso el solo verte desde mi lugar será suficiente. Por eso...sólo mírame y date cuenta que fui yo quien cantó para ti."_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **No hay mucho que decir, me re-obsesioné con el fandub de "The Little Mermaid" de Ozzu Kiiroi que terminé inspirándome para este mini KuruGa, espero que les guste UwU**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. En el Mar

**-THE LITTLE MERMAID-**

 **Episodio II: "En el Mar"**

-¡Kurumi, Kurumi! – Exclamó una sirena de 14 años de cabello azul añil en dos coletas, con un ojo de color carmesí y el otro verde esmeralda, debajo de cada ojo había una línea que se extendía hasta su mentón. Su top era de color azul oscuro al igual que su cola.

-Shiyoko… - Murmuró Kurumi girándose a verla. Era una sirena de 11 años con cabello negro suelto y largo, de ojos dorados y piel blanca. Su top era dorado y su cola era rojo carmesí.

-¿Soñado con el exterior nuevamente? – Preguntó Shiyoko sonriéndole.

-Sí. – Asintió Kurumi. - ¿Algún día podré conocer lo que hay más allá de este encierro? – Preguntó, más que nada, para sí misma.

-No seas tonta. – Interrumpió Shiyoko tomándola de los hombros. – El mundo de los humanos es diferente al nuestro, no importa que tan bello sea el cielo o la costa o los edificios, ellos siempre nos verán como un premio. – Dijo con pesar recargando su rostro en el cuello de su hermana menor. – Ellos se llevaron a nuestra madre para exhibirla…no importa qué tan hermoso sea su mundo, las colas y las piernas nunca se llevarán bien. –

- _Rarara rura, rurarara rura… -_ Comenzó a cantar Kurumi con melancolía, los peces que nadaban cerca se reunieron para escuchar el canto de la sirenita…su familia noble de 5 hermanas eran reconocidas por su talento al cantar, pero de las seis, Kurumi era sin duda la que cautivaba a todos con su voz.

 **=0=0=0=**

Kurumi se encontraba en la superficie mirando extasiada el cielo estrellado de esa bella noche cuando vio de pronto una nave que se aproximaba a donde ella estaba. Temerosa se escondió detrás de una roca y miró de reojo la nave.

-¡Felicidades, Príncipe! – Exclamaron unas voces emocionadas.

-¡Hoy finalmente cumple 12 años! – Exclamó otra voz. - ¡Oficialmente se ha vuelto el capitán del "Zakeru dorado"! –

-¡Viva el príncipe! – Exclamó otro marinero.

Kurumi quedó muda cuando vio al príncipe que festejaba: era un niño de su edad de cabello rubio, ojos grandes dorados con una línea debajo de cada uno que se extendía hasta su mentón y su piel era morena clara. El chico sonreía con tanta energía y elegancia que la sirenita no pudo evitar sonreír de ternura, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su cuerpo se estremeció, era un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido.

Su felicidad cambió a miedo cuando el mar se agitó repentinamente, miró las nubes oscuras que habían cubierto el bello cielo estrellado y una fuerte ventisca sopló. Kurumi se sostuvo con fuerza de la roca, los gritos de los navegantes se escuchaban alarmados. De repente escuchó un golpe y volteó, viendo cómo las velas del barco ardían por culpa del rayo que había caído sobre ellas.

-¡Cuidado, las olas! ¡Las olas! – Gritó Kurumi tratando de advertirlos, pero nadie la escuchó.

Kurumi se sumergió en el mar cuando la nave giró drásticamente y se estrelló con la roca, comenzando a hundirse. Entre la tormenta, la sirenita buscaba con desesperación al príncipe de rubios cabellos hasta que logró ver cómo se hundía en el mar. Rápidamente se sumergió para tomarlo en sus brazos, después subió con él nuevamente a la superficie y se refugió detrás de la roca para que él pudiera respirar, inconscientemente comenzó a cantar para calmar a su agitado y temeroso corazón. Kurumi esperó en ese lugar hasta que la tormenta cesó y el alba comenzó a aparecer.

Kurumi nadó hasta la costa, donde recostó al príncipe y lo miró fijamente. Al sentir cómo su corazón latía débilmente y seguía sin abrir sus ojos se comenzó a preocupar. Su corazón sintió una punzada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se aferraba a la mano del rubio.

- _Rurarara rarara rura… -_ Comenzó a cantar con suavidad recargándose en el pecho del chico. De pronto escuchó unas voces aproximándose e inmediatamente se escondió en el mar.

-¡El príncipe! – Exclamó una mucama.

-¡Lo encontramos! – Exclamó un hombre.

-¡Príncipe Zeon, encontramos a Gash-sama! – Exclamó otro hombre.

- _"Gash?" –_ Pensó Kurumi, finalmente conocía el nombre de su primer amor.

-¡Gash, Gash! – Exclamó un chico idéntico a Gash de cabello plateado, ojos violetas, piel pálida y con dos líneas debajo de sus ojos. - ¡Oe, Gash! – Repitió sentándose junto a él.

-Unu…la voz…esa voz… - Murmuró Gash tratando de despertar.

-¿Gash? ¡Gash, despierta! – Exclamó zarandeándolo.

-Unu… - Murmuró abriendo los ojos. - ¿Zeon? –

-¡Despertaste! – Exclamó aliviado Zeon. – Creí que te habíamos perdido. –

-Unu, estoy bien… - Dijo sonriéndole. - ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ella? –

-¿Quién? – Preguntó el peligris confundido.

-La chica, había una chica, ella me salvó… - Respondió Gash buscándola con la mirada. – Cantaba muy lindo… -

Kurumi se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras, estuvo a punto de seguir su impulso de salir de su escondite y gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella era su salvadora, pero decidió mantenerse oculta cuando unos hombres se acercaron para escoltarlos de regreso al Palacio.

-¿Los hombres…que se llevaron a mamá? – Murmuró Kurumi para sí misma confundida, luego dirigió su mirada a Gash y su corazón se oprimió al darse cuenta que, quizás, jamás volvería a verlo.

 **=0=0=0=**

Había pasado un año desde aquél día en que Kurumi había salvado a Gash de una muerte segura. Desde entonces, la sirenita siempre subía a la superficie esperando verlo de nuevo, al comienzo se deprimió, pero después de unos meses volvió a ver al príncipe paseando por las costas, quiso acercarse a él, pero la orden de su padre sobre no acercarse a las costas o los humanos la hizo aguantar su impulso.

Gash se sentó en la arena mientras veía fijamente el mar como si buscara algo, Kurumi veía la desesperación en sus ojos, sabía que la buscaba y eso le dolía, no soportaba verlo así, pero obedeció fielmente a su padre, el dolor en su corazón era tan grande que decidió irse de ahí.

Y así era siempre, cada semana Gash iba a las costas buscando a su salvadora de la hermosa voz, Kurumi sólo lo veía de lejos, y cuando no soportaba más sabía que era el momento de partir.

 _Ese día te miré, tan encantador, tan elegante…y sin querer me enamoré a primera vista de ti. He cantado para ti desde entonces, pero simplemente mi voz no te alcanza. Nunca dejaré de cantar para ti, rogando que escuches mi sentir… ¿Algún día a tu lado podré estar? Creo que eso no sucederá mientras siga **en la mar.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Capítulo 2 de este pequeño mini-fic, espero que les haya gustado TvT serán solamente 5 capítulos, de los cuales 1 fue el prólogo y otro será un epílogo corto XDDD en fin, ojalá lo estén disfrutando QvQ dejen reviews que me impulsan a seguir~**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Pies Sobre la Tierra

**-THE LITTLE MERMAID-**

 **Episodio III: "Pies Sobre la Tierra"**

 _Te he mirado desde la profundidad de mi hogar soñando con el día en que podamos estar juntos._

-¿Cuánto más seguirás así? – Preguntó una sirena de cabello café cenizo, ojos verde oscuro y piel blanca, de cola color salmón y top naranja.

-Milla… - Murmuró Kurumi mirando a su hermana.

-Ya pasó un año y sigues con esa mirada decaída, ¿por qué te torturas así? – Preguntó una sirena de cabello rosa corto ondulado, ojos magenta, piel clara, de top lila y cola rosada.

-Sí, sí, un humano no merece tu sufrimiento. – Apoyó una sirena de cabello lila lacio con las puntas onduladas, ojos violetas, piel blanca con cola azul real y top azul naval.

-Koruru, Yumín… - Murmuró Kurumi mirándolas.

-Escucha, Kurumi. – Dijo una sirena de cabello azul, ojos violetas, piel clara, de cola color celeste y top azul marino. – Todas comprendemos tu dolor, pero no soportamos verte así, eres nuestra hermana menor, recuérdalo. –

-Juvia… - Murmuró desviando la mirada. – _Rarara rura rurarara rura… -_

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Shiyoko mirándola decaída.

 **=0=0=0=**

-Escuché sobre tu problema, sirenita. – Dijo una joven de 18 años de cabello corto rosa claro con una máscara metálica tétrica a medio rostro, su ojo descubierto era color gris y su piel pálida, usaba una blusa desmangada rosa y tenía tentáculos negros que sobresalían de su falda rosa de tablones. – Y te puedo decir que viniste al lugar indicado. –

-¿Me ayudarás? – Preguntó Kurumi mirándola. – Bruja del mar, Cheeta. –

-Una sirenita enamorada de un hombre de tierra, que tierno. – Dijo con una risita. – Puedo darte una poción que cambiará tu linda cola en dos hermosas piernas, pero existen unos pequeños problemitas con eso… además, debo recibir algo justo por mi trabajo ¿no? –

-¿Q-Qué? – Preguntó confundida y emocionada a la vez.

-Bueno, ciertamente te daré un par de piernas, pero cada vez que estas toquen el suelo sentirás como si mil agujas se enterraran en ti. –

-¡Lo acepto! – Exclamó inmediatamente sin pensarlo.

-También deberás darme tu voz, ese será el pago de mi trabajo. –

-¡De acuerdo! – Asintió Kurumi.

-Muy bien. – Dijo sacando el frasco con la poción. – Recuerda esto: si el príncipe se casa con alguien más, cuando toques el agua te convertirás en espuma. –

-¡Entiendo! – Exclamó Kurumi decidida.

-Bien…canta. – Dijo abriendo una concha.

- _Lalalala rara rurarara rura, lalalarura rurarara lala… -_ Kurumi cubrió su boca cuando su voz salió de ella y se adentró en la concha de la bruja.

-Toma. – Dijo Cheeta dándole el frasco.

Kurumi lo tomó y rápidamente subió entusiasmada a la superficie, se arrastró con dificultad en las costas y después bebió la poción. Comenzó a sentir un fuerte ardor en su cola, como si la partieran en dos, el dolor fue tan fuerte que la dejó inconsciente.

Cuando nuevamente abrió los ojos, vio frente a ella un rostro sonriente que ella tanto quería ver. Él estaba ahí, mirándola, ella miró por inercia a su cola, pero no estaba…en su lugar tenía dos hermosas piernas, Kurumi sonrió.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Gash extendiéndole la mano.

Kurumi asintió mientras tomaba su mano y se levantaba, rápidamente un dolor en sus piernas la golpeó y la hizo caer nuevamente. _"Cada vez que estas toquen el suelo sentirás como si mil agujas se enterraran en ti"_ , las palabras de Cheeta resonaron en su mente.

-Oh, cuidado. – Dijo Gash tomándola de la cintura para levantarla, después le colocó encima su capa para cubrirla. – Te llevaré al Palacio para que te atiendan, ¿sí? –

Kurumi quiso responder pero la voz no le salía, recordó en ese momento que había pagado con ella y suspiró. Gash le sonrió y la llevó al Palacio después de que ella asintiera con una sonrisa.

 **=0=0=0=**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Kurumi se había quedado a vivir en el Palacio, Gash usualmente le regalaba un nuevo vestido, nuevos zapatos y joyas para que vistiera, ella era feliz cada vez que veía su reflejo en los espejos, luciendo aquellos hermosos vestidos y accesorios humanos.

Y aunque le dolía cada paso que daba, el ver la sonrisa de Gash era suficiente para soportar el dolor que sentía. Siempre iban juntos a todos lados, y aunque ella no podía hablar, Gash podía escuchar su voz en su corazón.

Ese era un día especial, Gash cumplía ya 13 años junto a su hermano gemelo, una gran fiesta había sido dada, Kurumi esperaba parada junto a A-Su, el consejero, viendo a Gash bailar con una hermosa chica de su edad de cabello rojo, ojos escarlata y piel blanca que lucía un hermoso vestido de tirantes rojo de doble tela rosa, su cabello largo y suelto danzaba con elegancia al ritmo de la música. Aunque no pudiera escucharlos, podía ver cómo ambos conversaban alegremente mientras danzaban.

-Oe. – Dijo una voz a su lado sacándola de sus pensamientos. - ¿No bailarás? – Le preguntó Zeon viéndola de reojo.

Kurumi lo miró unos segundos, aunque llevara poco de conocerlo, sabía muy bien qué tipo de persona era. – _"No puedo, sería muy doloroso para mis piernas." –_ Pensó, bajó ligeramente la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Gash nunca se separa de Tio en los bailes, son la "pareja perfecta". – Dijo Zeon viendo a los nombrados bailar, notó cómo Kurumi los miraba con añoranza y suspiró ligeramente. – Puedo bailar contigo si quieres. – Dijo tomándola de la mano. – Vamos. – Dijo llevándola a la pista.

La mirada de Kurumi cambió a una aterrada cuando un fuerte dolor que nunca había sentido golpeó a sus piernas con los primeros pasos del príncipe, rápidamente lo empujó y retrocedió dos pasos, Zeon la miró sorprendido. La pelinegra bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza su vestido.

-Ya veo…disculpa por incomodarte. – Dijo Zeon haciendo una leve reverencia antes de irse del lugar.

Kurumi quiso seguirlo, pero el dolor seguía ahí, solamente apretó con fuerza su vestido mientras regresaba a su lugar, volviendo a ser una simple observadora mientras Gash sonreía para Tio.

 _¿Sabes? No importa cuánto dolor deba sentir, mientras estés a mi lado podré soportarlo, incluso el solo verte desde mi lugar será suficiente. Por eso...sólo mírame y date cuenta que fui yo quien cantó para ti. Fui yo quien ofreció todo por ti, soportando este terrible dolor, sólo para poder tener dos **pies sobre la tierra…**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Capítulo 3 de este mini-fic QvQ espero que les haya gustado~ un último capítulo, un epílogo y terminamos TvT**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. A mi Lado Estarás

**-THE LITTLE MERMAID-**

 **Episodio IV: "A mi Lado Estarás"**

- _"¡I-Imposible…!" –_ Pensó Kurumi, de ahora 15 años viendo a Gash abrazado de Tio, ambos se veían de lo más feliz sin notar el shock de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó Zeon, de 16 años, llegando al gran salón. - ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? –

-¡Unu, Tio y yo nos casaremos! – Exclamó Gash sonriente.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendido Zeon. - ¡¿Es enserio?! –

-Sí. – Asintió Tio recargándose en el pecho de Gash.

-Tio-chan viene de una familia noble. – Dijo Lia, la madre de ambos gemelos, con felicidad. – Gash cree que ella es la indicada, y si él lo cree, entonces está bien. -

Zeon miró de reojo a Kurumi, quien no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar, rápidamente regresó su vista hacia su madre y la feliz pareja. - ¿Por qué piensas eso? –

-¡Unu, su voz! – Exclamó Gash. – Tio es la chica que escuché cuando estaba inconsciente después del incidente en el Zakeru Dorado, es ella, yo lo sé. – Dijo mirando a Tio.

- _"No… ¡No, estás equivocado! ¡No fue Tio quien cantaba, era yo! ¡Date cuenta, Gash!" –_ Pensó Kurumi, quería gritar que fue ella quien lo salvó, que era ella quien le cantaba, pero sabía que no podía, no sin su voz. Su frustración se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Yo prometí que me casaría con la chica de esa voz. – Agregó Gash sonriente. - ¡Y ya la encontré! – Exclamó mirando a Kurumi con una gran sonrisa. – ¡¿No es maravilloso?! ¡Finalmente encontré mi felicidad! -

Kurumi apretó su vestido sin que alguien lo notara, miró a Gash fijamente y le dedicó una sonrisa. Zeon la miró de reojo en silencio, no lo diría, pero él había visto la amargura que ocultaba esa sonrisa.

-Felicidades. – Dijo Lia abrazando a la pareja.

-Sí, felicidades… - Murmuró Zeon sin dejar de ver de reojo a Kurumi.

- _"Ella no es quien te cantó, ¡ella no es!" –_ Kurumi intentó gritar, pero simplemente su voz no salió de sus labios. – _"¡Soy yo, mírame! ¡Yo fui quien dejó todo por ti! ¡Fui yo quien te cantó todos los atardeceres! ¡Fui yo!" –_ Pensó desesperada.

-Oe. – Interrumpió Zeon a la chica perdida en sus pensamientos. - ¿Estás bien? –

Kurumi lo miró fijamente unos momentos y le sonrió tratando de fingir estar bien, dirigió una última mirada a la pareja, hizo una reverencia y se giró dispuesta a irse.

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Gash mirándola. – Mañana, después de la boda, iremos en un viaje por el mar en barco, ven con nosotros. –

Kurumi asintió sin girarse a verlo y se fue a su habitación. Había sido una suerte que Gash adivinara su nombre, _"tu cabello es negro, ¿Kuro? Ummm…te encontré en el mar, ¿Kurumi?"_ , habían durado 2 horas jugando con las palabras hasta que finalmente logró descifrarlo, se había sentido realmente muy feliz aquél día.

En realidad, ella era feliz sólo con estar al lado de Gash, había soportado cada doloroso paso con tal de seguir junto a él.

 **=0=0=0=**

El día había llegado y la boda de Gash y Tio se estaba efectuando con éxito, todos admiraban a la bella pareja en el altar, Lia estaba sentada en la primera banca con Zeon a su lado derecho, Kurumi estaba sentada al lado del príncipe.

- _"Es imposible para mí estar con él…" –_ Pensó Kurumi mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión, hable ahora o calle para siempre. – Dijo A-Su leyendo el libro en sus manos.

- _"Yo me opongo… ¡Yo me opongo!"_ – Pensó Kurumi queriendo gritarlo.

-Si no hay nadie, entonces los declaro marido y mujer. – Prosiguió A-Su. – Ya puede besar a la novia. –

-Unu. – Asintió Gash tomando a Tio sutilmente de la mejilla, besándola con dulzura mientras todos comenzaban a aplaudir.

- _"Supongo…que ya lo sabía." –_ Pensó apretando sus puños.

 **=0=0=0=**

–Kurumi. – La llamó Zeon desde afuera tocando a su puerta. – Partiremos dentro de unas horas, date prisa. – Dijo y poco después unos pasos alejándose se escucharon.

 **=0=0=0=**

La fiesta en el barco se había llevado con éxito, y ahora todos dormían plácidamente en sus camarotes. Kurumi se encontraba recargada en el barandal mirando el océano.

- _"Cuando vuelva a mi hogar, me convertiré en espuma…" –_ Pensó Kurumi mirando el calmado mar.

-¡Kurumi, Kurumi! – Exclamaron unas voces familiares.

Kurumi bajó la mirada y sonrió ligeramente mientras veía a sus cinco hermanas llamándola.

-Tómalo Kurumi. – Dijo Milla extendiéndole un puñal.

-Es un puñal mágico. – Agregó Shiyoko. - La bruja del mar lo hizo para nosotras a cambio de nuestras escamas y cabello. –

-Si matas al príncipe antes de que el Sol salga, volverás a ser una sirena. – Explicó Juvia.

-Sí, y podrás regresar con nosotras. – Prosiguió Yumín.

-No falta mucho para el amanecer, apresúrate Kurumi. – Dijo Koruru mirándola.

-¡Asesínale! – Exclamaron todas.

Kurumi tomó el puñal y sigilosamente entró al camarote donde dormían Gash y Tio, lo miró fijamente unos momentos mientras levantaba el puñal sobre el chico, pero al ver el rostro del príncipe, tan cálido, tan dulce…bajó el puñal lentamente, sabía que no tenía el valor necesario para asesinarlo.

- _"Adiós…" –_ Pensó mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios a Gash.

Kurumi salió silenciosamente del camarote y se acercó a la orilla del mar. – _"Mi corazón siempre fue tuyo, yo te lo di todo…" –_ Pensó tirando el puñal al mar y el Sol comenzó a asomar por el horizonte, Kurumi sonrió débilmente y se arrojó al mar.

-¡KURUMI! – Exclamó Gash viéndola caer al agua, rápidamente se acercó a la orilla dispuesto a lanzarse a salvarla, pero Tio llegó y lo tomó del brazo.

-¡Gash! – Exclamó Zeon llegando al lugar junto a su madre.

Los cuatro se quedaron atónitos al ver cómo Kurumi lentamente se convertía en espuma.

- _"Cantaré para ti, aunque no me puedas escuchar, nunca dejaré de cantar para ti…" -_ Pensó Kurumi abriendo sus labios. – _Ra…ra…ru...ra… -_ Comenzó a cantar Kurumi lentamente, abrió sus ojos sorprendida de escuchar que su voz salió.

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash sorprendido. – E-Es la voz… -

Kurumi sonrió débilmente y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. – Qué idiotez… ¿Por qué justo en un momento como este…sale mi voz? ¿No ves que ya es demasiado tarde…? – Se dijo a sí misma. – _Lalala rura, rura rarara lala… -_ Comenzó a cantar mientras su cuerpo se convertía en espuma, lo que habían sido sus hermosas piernas y su alguna vez bella cola se había esfumado totalmente.

-Es ella… - Murmuró Gash escuchando el canto. – Es ella, es ella… - Repitió recordando el rostro distorsionado que había visto cuando estaba hundiéndose en el mar. – Creía que estaba loco, que había sido una ilusión… -

-¿Gash? – Preguntó Tio mirándolo.

-Yo la vi…a Kurumi, yo la vi…ella me salvó. – Dijo Gash mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. – Era ella todo este tiempo…era ella. –

- _Rurarara rarara rura…_ \- Siguió cantando Kurumi mientras lloraba.

 _Aun cuando estoy perdiéndome entre el cielo azul y el mar, te miro desde mi lugar y mi corazón siente la tristeza inmensa. Te cantaré, por siempre te cantaré, lo haré…no importará si me encuentro bajo el mar o…en el basto cielo azul._

- _Lalalala rara rurarara rura, lalalarura rurarara lala… -_ Cantaron junto a la voz de Kurumi sus hermanas, quienes salieron a la superficie de su escondite para entonar su última canción juntas.

Un rayo de Sol iluminó el mar, cuando su luz alcanzo a Kurumi, esta se convirtió totalmente en espuma de mar…todas sus hermanas lloraron sin dejar de cantar mientras se abrazaban unas a otras, el Sol iluminó el rubio cabello de Gash que se movía con la brisa, de sus ojos comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas.

-U-Unu… - Murmuró estallando en llanto mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

-Abandonó todo por él… - Murmuró Zeon viendo la espuma que se disolvía en el calmado mar. – Y su amor la llevó a su perdición. –

-Gash… - Murmuró Tio mirando a su esposo decaída.

-Gash… - Murmuró su madre mirando al mar. – Kurumi… -

-Fui un tonto… ¿Por qué no pude verlo antes…? – Murmuró Gash entre llantos sin descubrir su rostro. – Perdóname…perdóname, Kurumi…realmente lo siento…lo siento… -

El mar comenzó a agitarse en ese momento, no era una tormenta, las olas se movían al son del canto de las cinco hermanas sirenas, como si estuviera llorando la muerte de Kurumi junto a ellas. El Sol se levantó en el cielo y, en el momento en que se reflejó totalmente en el mar, todos pudieron escuchar un débil canto por unos instantes.

Las cinco hermanas regresaron tristes al mar, mientras que los cuatro que permanecían en el barco miraron al mar, sí…esa melodía triste había sonado como una despedida, era la voz de Kurumi agradeciéndoles a todos…y diciendo adiós.

 _Aunque esté a punto de perder mi luz, todos mis recuerdos junto a ti permanecerán en mi memoria…Gash, si algún día se unen el cielo y la mar, tal vez…sólo tal vez, ese día **a mí lado estarás…**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Finalmente el capítulo 4 está aquí! QvQ les recomiendo leerlo nuevamente escuchando de fondo el fandub de Ozzu Kiiroi de "The Little Mermaid", y escuchar el fandub de la misma canción por Akira-san cuando suba el epílogo.**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. Epílogo

**-THE LITTLE MERMAID-**

 **Episodio I: "Epílogo"**

 _Aunque estés a punto de perder tu luz, hundiéndote en el profundo mar, en mi mente siempre vivirás. Yo siempre supe la verdad…fuiste tú quien salvó a mi hermano de morir en esa tormenta, y aunque sabía que él te buscaba con desesperación, me contuve de decir la verdad…fue un acto egoísta por mi avaricia, me cautivaste desde el primer instante aún cuando no pudieras hablar. Sí, estaba obsesionado, por eso le mentí a Gash, para poder tenerte…pero eso era imposible ¿verdad? Porque tú lo amabas a él, y yo nunca tendría un lugar en tu corazón._

 _Kurumi, si algún día se unen el cielo y la mar, entonces…por favor, déjame ser tu Príncipe, **mi dulce sirenita.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente el epílogo de The Little Mermaid, espero que les haya gustado x3 gracias por haber leído este mini-fic y espero que este epílogo no los dejé confundidos (?**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
